A Second Chance
by Starrychick90
Summary: Lorelai has the chance to rewite her past, but will she be able to change anything after all? Please RR
1. Default Chapter

A Second Chance

~*~

Ch.1   Times Have Changed- Literally 

~*~

            Lorelei Gilmore always wondered what would have happened if she hadn't gotten pregnant at sixteen.  Where would she be now?  Would she be married?  What kind of job would she have?  Watching Rory go to school and work hard, planning to go to college makes her wonder even more.  Rory is so smart and would go far in her life.  She would have a great job that paid lots of money and much, much more.  Sometimes she just wished that she herself would have gone to college and gotten a better job.  Although, she still loves her job that she has now, and she loves Rory sooo much.  She wouldn't trade anything in the world for what she has now, or would she?

~*~

            "So do you guys want me to order some pizza for ya to eat while slaving away on your school work?"  Lorelei said one Friday afternoon.  Rory had Paris, Louise, and Madeline over at their house working on something for the Franklin.

            "Nah, its ok.  We're not really hungry right now, but thanks mom."

            "No problem sweety.  Now if ya'll do get hungry then tell me.  I'll be upstairs doing whatever, but don't let that fool ya, I'll be listening.  If I hear any music and boys then you will be in a lot of trouble for not inviting me to the party.  I may be getting old, but no need to exclude me from anything.  It would hurt my feelings deeply."

            "Don't worry Lorelei, we won't be having any party's because we have to get this paper done today."

            "Aww, but Paris,  I liked the idea of the party." Said Louise.

            "If we don't get the paper done today then we will have to work on it over the weekend.  

            "Shutting up now" Louise said quickly.

            "Ok, have fun.  Buh-bye!"  Lorelei said as she walked up the stairs to her bedroom.  _Poor Rory,  She thought.  _But then again, as much as I disliked school, I would have still killed to finish school and go to college.  Oh well.  Times have changed.__

~*~

            Lorelei walked into her room and collapsed on the bed.  She was so tired.  Even though it was only 4:30 in the afternoon she felt like it was 4:30 in the morning.  She decided that a quick nap wouldn't hurt.  She changed into some comfortable clothes and as soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep.  She had a very strange dream, well actually, it was more of a nightmare, about oompa loompas.  They all turned evil and were trying to eat her.  Finally one caught up to her and-

            "Agh!!!!!"  Lorelei screamed.  She woke up sitting in her bed panting fast.  She caught her breath and- wait a minute.  She wasn't in her bed.  Well, she was, but not her bed that she currently slept in every night.  She was in her old bed in her old room. 

            "How on earth did I get here?" she thought aloud to herself.  All of a sudden she heard footsteps coming closer and closer and-

            "Lorelei?  Are you ok?  I heard you scream all of a sudden and-  I mean my lord!  It's 2:00 A.M. in the morning.  What happened?"

            "What are you doing here? What am I doing here?"

            "We both live here for goodness sake.  Stop playing around, and tell me what in heaven's name is going on here."

            "What do you mean I live here?  And wait a minute- Did you say it 2:00 A.M?  I thought it was only 4:30!  Oh my gosh!  I need to get back to Rory!  She's probably worried.  She thought I was at home in my bedroom, well I thought I was too, but anyway she probably is wondering what happened to me-"

            "Who is Rory?"

            "What do you mean who is Rory?  She's your granddaughter.  The one you pay for to go to Chilton.  That's the reason why we have dinner with you every Friday night and-  wait a sec.  Dinner!  We must have come here for dinner after Paris and them went home and I must have just lost my memory during that time and I must have gotten sleepy and you told me to go to sleep here because you didn't want me driving home late at night tired and-"

            "Lorelei.  Stop talking foolish!  You wake me up at two o' clock in the morning to tell me some kind of stupid story and-"

            "Mom!  It's not a story.  I don't know what's going on with you, but you have to believe me.  I need to talk to Rory.  Where is she?  And don't you dare say you don't know who she is!" Lorelei screamed at her mother.

            "Let's just drop this conversation and get back to bed.  I'm to tired to argue with you, and brush your hair before you go to sleep again.  You'll have a lot of knots in it in the morning if you don't."

            "But-"

            "No.  Don't say another word.  Do as your told and then go back to bed immediately.  Luckily you don't have school in the morning so we can sleep in later."  And with that Emily walked out of Lorelei's old room.

            _Who does she think she is playing some sort of game like that?  Who's Rory?  Bull.  She knows who Rory is.  I don't know what has gotten into her lately. Lorelei thought as she got out of bed and went over to a mirror to brush her hair.  She picked up her brush and looked up to a face that was not hers.  But yet, it was hers.  It was her sixteen year old face!_

A\N:  so how do you like it so far?  I hope it's ok.  The idea just sort of popped into my head one night and I thought it would make an interesting story.  PLEASE REVIEW!!!  I love reviews!  They make my day, and please no flames!  But im always opened to suggestions!  Thanx!  J J J


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter two

~*~

            "Oh my gosh!" Lorelei said aloud to herself.  "Well I guess this is why mom doesn't know who Rory is.  That explains everything except how I got here, and why am I sixteen again, and am I pregnant yet?  If I am I'm not showing yet.  Aww, man.  I'm gonna have to go through child birth again.  This sucks.  Once was enough for me.  Ok, here I am rambling on about child birth when I should be thinking about how I got here.  What was I last doing before I woke up here?"  Lorelei questioned aloud to herself.

            "Lorelei!  Go back to bed!  Stop talking to yourself!"  Emily called from down the hall.  '_God, that woman drives me insane!  Ok, so I think Rory was working on the __Franklin__ and I went upstairs to take a nap.  Then oompa loomas started chasing me and I woke up here.  Ok, kind of on a role.  Let's see.  What was I thinking before I fell asleep?  Aww, this is gonna be tough.  I can't even remember what I was thinking a few seconds ago.  I think I was thinking about how I wish I could have finished school or something like that.  So now I'm still at the sat the same question.  How did I get here?'_

Lorelei couldn't sleep.  All she could think about was how she got there and how she was going to get back.  _'I think I know why I'm here!  I must not be pregnant yet!  I probably have to decide whether or not if I want to have Rory and repeat my life, or see what my life could have been if I didn't screw up- not that Rory is a screw up.  I love that kid to death.  This is going to be an easy choice.  Of course I want to have Rory.  I love my life the way it is, or was, or whatever.  Now that I got that out of the way, can I go back now?'_  Lorelei decided to go back to sleep and she would probably wake up in the morning back at her own house in her own town with her own daughter, Rory.  The first thing she was going to do was give Rory a big hug and then go get some coffee.  Lorelei had pleasant dreams that night.

~*~

            "Ms. Gilmore? Ms. Gilmore, please wake up.  Your mother wants you to come down stairs for breakfast." A maid said as she shook Lorelei awake.

            "Rory, I can't believe you woke me up so early.  I had the weirdest dream last night-  You aren't Rory."

            "Umm, no.  My name is Valerie.  You probably have me mistaken with another maid."

            "Oh, no!  You mean it wasn't a dream?!" Lorelei yelled.

            "I have no idea what you are talking about miss, but Mrs. Gilmore is going to be very angry with the both of us if you don't hurry up and get downstairs."

            "Please, leave.  Tell her I'm getting dressed."

            "Yes ma'm."  the maid exited the room and left Lorelei to panic.  What was she going to do?  Was her other life on hold, or was that life still going and everyone wondering where she was?  She finally decided to just go along with everything right now and try to do everything the same from her past.  That was going to be easier said then done.

~*~

            "Lorelei, you are late for breakfast.  Valerie got you up 30 minutes ago.  What took so long?"

            "Sorry mom.  I'm still tired from last night.  Took me longer to get ready then usual I guess."

            "Well hurry up and come sit down before your breakfast gets cold."  They walked into the dining room where Richard was reading the New York Times.

            "Nice of you to join us Lorelei.  I thought I was going to starve since your mother wouldn't let us start without you."  He said looking up from his paper.

            "That would be rude of us, Richard, even if it is are own daughter.  Can't go around showing her improper manners, although she already lacks in manners."

            "Umm, standing right here."

            "Now, I don't think Lorelei is a hopeless cause yet.  We just need to work on her a bit more."

            "Once again, I'm standing right here."

            "Oh, Richard.  We've brought her up as best as we could.  I just don't know what went wrong, but all I know is that she didn't get her rudeness from my side of the family."

            "Ha.  Funny one."  Lorelei laughed aloud.

            "Excuse me?  Did you say something Lorelei?  There you go again, talking about your mother.  It is not my fault for your rude behavior."

            "Sorry mom.  I didn't mean it that way.  Now can we just eat?"

            "I'm with you Lorelei.  Valerie, are food please."  The maid brought out the food and they all ate in silence.  Lorelei was thinking to herself how she ever got into this situation.  Now she has to see her mother every day again.  This was just her luck.

A/N:  Sorry for making this chapter so short!  It just seemed like a good place to stop.  I'll try to make the next one longer.  Now if you would please just hit that little button down there and review then that would be great.  Reviews make me sooo happy!  J  thanx!


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

~*~

            "Richard, I'm going to the club for the mothers at Lorelei's school.  They are supposed to have dinner there so you and Lorelei can eat with out me."

            "Ok, Emily.  Drive safe.  Bye."

            "Bye, Richard."  Emily Gilmore walked out of her house at 6:00 P.M.  Lorelei was upstairs in her room doing homework- which her mother had spent almost half an hour to get her to do. 

            '_Ugh.  Homework.  I forgot how much I hate it.  Poor Rory does twice as much as I do, or did.  I'm confusing myself again.  Crazy me.  I wish I could go home.  Rory is all by herself- oh no.  She better not be hanging out with Jess.  I'm still not to fond of him.  I REALLY NEED TO GET HOME!'  _

            "Heck with homework!  I'm not finishing school anyway so why bother?" Lorelei asked aloud to herself as she threw her book down with a thump.

            "Are you ok Lorelei?  Did something fall?"  Richard called from downstairs.

            "I'm fine dad.  Umm, I just tripped." Lorelei lied.  '_Gosh, did I always have such an annoying voice?  I must get it from my mom-that was mean of me to say, but I didn't say it.  I thought it, and everyone knows that you can't control your own thoughts.  It's impossible.  I mean, you'll think something and not mean to think it and……'_

            While Lorelei was lost in her thoughts thinking about thoughts Chris was lost in his thoughts staring at Lorelei through her window. '_God she's beautiful- and she's mine.  I must be the luckiest man in the world.  If we were older than I'd probably ask her to marry me.  Oh God, I hope we don't break up.  I really love her, but I need to admit it to her.  How long am I going to hide it from her?'  Chris really did love Lorelei.  She was the reason he got up every morning, the reason he lived.  He's just to afraid to tell her he loves her, and her not say it back.  It would break his heart in two.  They had known each other most of their lives.  He had loved her ever since he sat eyes on her, and today he was going to tell her, on their 1 year anniversary.  He wondered if she were thinking the same things as him at this very moment._

            '_So I have just proved to myself that it is impossible to control my thoughts.  I mean, if I could control them then I probably wouldn't be thinking all of this right now.  Yep,  I'm proud of myself.  I have probably just figured out something that scientists all over the world have been trying to figure out for years.  I'm so smart.'  Lorelei was pulled back into realization when she heard a knock coming from the window by her balcony.  '_Chris.  Oh God.  What am I supposed to do?  If I want to have Rory then I need to get back together with him, but it's going to be too painful.  He has a baby with Sherry in the future and I have Rory, and I won't be able to get back together with him in the future no matter what, so I don't want to fall in love with him again.'__

            "Tap, Tap.  Lorelei!  Do you know what day it is?"  Chris called from the other side of the window.

            "Oh hey Chris!  Didn't see you there." Lorelei lied as she walked over to open her window.

            "No problem."  Chris said as he climbed through the window.  He pulled Lorelei close to him and gave her a long kiss on the lips.  '_I can sure see why I fell in love with him.  He kisses so good.'  Lorelei thought as she kissed him back.  Finally she pulled back from him, remembering what he asked earlier._

            "Umm, so you going to tell me what today is?"  Lorelei asked eagerly.

            "Why I'm upset, Lorelei.  How could you not know what today is?"  He asked playfully.

            "Well,  I know today is Saturday, but I don't think that's why it's so special."

            "You're right.  That's not why it's special.  It's special because it is our one year anniversary." He said, slightly disappointed she forgot.

            "Oh, no."  Lorelei said as her face turned white and she started to panic.  "Today can't be our one year anniversary, it just can't be!" she said running around her room. A confused Christopher decided that it must be that she felt bad for forgetting. 

            "It's ok you forgot.  I don't mind, really."  He said trying to calm her down.

            "No, no.  It's not that.  You don't understand.  I'm going to get pregnant with Rory tonight!  This is happening WAY to fast!"  she said still pacing around her room.

            "Umm, excuse me?  What did you just say?"

            "Uh oh.  I shouldn't have told you that.  You didn't here anything I said!"

            "Lorelei, I think I need to go.  You say crazy things, but nothing like this.  This is serious and you shouldn't joke around like that.  I'll see you tomorrow, after you've calmed down."  And with that Chris was gone.  Now Lorelei spilled the beans about her getting pregnant, making Chris nervous, which made him leave so she won't see him again until tomorrow, which means she doesn't get pregnant which means no Rory.  

            "No Rory." Lorelei said softly to herself as she cried quietly.  She screwed things up big this time.  How was she ever going to live without Rory?

~*~

A\N :  I know, I know.  I said It would be longer this time, but I couldn't think of anything else to write.  Sorry!  I hope it won't keep you from writing a review!!!  Please be nice!  Oh. . . and I don't mind suggestions.  Thanx!  J  J  J


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter four

~*~

Lorelei stopped crying around 9:15.  She was very angry with herself, and mad that Chris just left like that.  What was she going to do without Rory?  Lorelei finally came to the conclusion that she could get pregnant with Rory one day later.  What will that hurt?  She'll just have a different birthday, that's all.  Yep, that's what she'll do. 

~*~

Lorelei was getting bored, so she decided to drive somewhere, anywhere.  She snuck out of the house around 9:45, that way she could use Emily's car.  Emily got home at 9:30.  Luckily she was so tired from the meeting that she went straight to bed, and so did Richard.  As Lorelei was driving she found herself in a very familiar place.  Stars Hollow.  She drove all the way to Stars Hollow.  She needed coffee bad, so she decided to go to Luke's.  As she was driving there she looked at the town.  It all looked so different.  '_I wonder if __Taylor__ is still the same way, and Miss Patty!'  she thought as she parked her car in front of Luke's.  It looked a lot different.  It wasn't as clean or anything.  Hoping they were still open she walked up to the door.  Few, still open.  She walked in and saw a boy cleaning the counter.  He looked very familiar-_

"Luke!  Oh my gosh!  Is it really you?  I am soo bugging you about this when I get back to the future-don't ask about that part.  I can't believe its you!  Your not wearing flannel!  Whoa!  That looks like a shirt Jess would wear.  Gonna bug ya bout that too!"  Lorelei ran over and gave Luke a big hug.  Luke thinking that this girl was definitely out of her mind, was about to call the cops.

"Umm, excuse me, but…  who are you?"  Luke asked pulling away from her hug.

"Oh, sorry.  I forgot you haven't met me yet.  I'm Lorelei.  In the future I become your bestest friend-"

"Bestest isn't a word."

"It is now.  Now anyway, you always supply me with coffee, food, and fix stuff for me.  And in return I always look pretty for you.  Oh yeah, don't ask questions.  Just believe me."

"Ok.  Now tell me.  How do you really know my name?"

"I said don't ask questions, but anyway, I just told you.  Oh yeah, you supply Rory with everything too.  Rory is my daughter.  I was supposed to get pregnant with her tonight, but my boyfriend left me cause I accidentally slipped and told him about me getting pregnant.  By the way, I'm sixteen, and I'm pretty sure your seventeen.  You never really tell anyone how old you are."

"You talk a lot."

"You'll get used to it, well you don't really.  You just understand that I can't help it.  It is a natural Gilmore trait.  Yep.  Oh, and my name is Lorelei, Lorelei Gilmore."

"Okay.  I understand that you are a complete freak, but I'm going to pretend you just got out of brain surgery and they had problems with the surgery."  Luke said.  He thought she was a lunatic, but somehow he felt like he knew her, like she was telling the truth.  He actually liked her a lot, but that was stupid of him to think.  He just met her, but something about her was just, he didn't know the word, but there was something about her that amazed him.

"Well.  I would like some coffee."

"Okay, but all my stuff isn't that good.  My dad just pasted away a month ago, and I just opened the diner.  It used to be a-"

"Diner." Lorelei said finishing his sentence.

"How did you know?  Have you ever been here before?"

"Did you hear anything I've said?  Of coarse I've been here before.  In the future. Dah."

"Oh yeah.  How silly of me to forget." Luke said sarcastically.

"Very." Lorelei smiled.  He was very cute.  To bad she didn't go out with him when she moved to Stars Hollow.

"Hey umm.  All the coffee is up in my apartment.  I put it up there so I'd have some in the morning when I woke up.  Wanna come with me to get it?" he said shyly.

"Sure"  She said as she went up the stairs.  Luke went up after her.

"How did you know my apartment was up here?" he asked.

"Because I've gone up here a thousand times!"  Lorelei said like Luke was the most stupidest person on earth.

"Oh. My bad.  Are we umm, going out in your so called future?" he asked hopingly.

"Oh, no." Lorelei said quietly with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Oh," Luke said wearily.  They stood in silence outside the apartment door.  Finally Luke opened the door to let Lorelei in.

"So where do you live now?" asked Luke.

"I live in Hartfort.  I really miss living here though.  I can't stand my parents."

"Oh.  So uh.  This may be a stupid question to ask, but, do you want to tell me everything that's happened to you?  You know.  So I won't be so confused about everything you say.  You can even tell me about what I'm like in the future."

"You mean you actually believe me?"

"Well, I guess.  I don't really know what to believe.  You seem like your telling the truth, but it seems impossible.  Something is telling me to believe you, so I guess I'll believe you."

" Thanks.  Its good to have someone to talk to."  Lorelei told Luke everything, everything she could remember.  Around 11:00 when she was done talking, and done with her third cup of coffee, she got up and headed to the door.

"Thanks for listening Luke.  It meant a lot to me.  I really needed to tell someone everything."

"Oh, it's no problem.  I can't believe I'm such a grump in the future."

"You aren't that bad.  We all love you."

"You love me?" Luke said stepping closer to Lorelei.

"Well yea.  I guess, as a friend of coarse." Lorelei said getting nervous.

"Oh yea, as a friend." Luke said disappointed.

"We wouldn't have to be just friends you know.  All you have to do is ask me out."  _'Did I just say that?  I did!'_

"Well, ok.  I'll keep that in mind"  Luke said pulling Lorelei closer to him and leaning down to kiss her.  His lips brushed against hers, sending goose bumps down her spine.  She leaned in closer kissing him.  It felt so good.  She was kissing Luke.  A sixteen year old Luke- how strange was that?  Finally she pulled apart from him.

"Wow."  He said.

"Yeah, wow.  I'm sorry Luke, but I can't be your girlfriend until we are older.  I have to have Rory.  As I told you, I can't live without her."

"Oh, yeah.  I understand.  I guess you should go now.  I promise I'll ask you out in the future though."

"Okay.  Thanks for understanding.  Bye Luke."

"Bye Lorelei," he said quietly as he watched her leave.  How could he have not asked her out in the future?  He must turn into an idiot.  

~*~

Lorelei got into her car and decided to drive one other place before she went home.  She was still in shock about the kiss by the time she got to her old\present house.  She got out of her car and walked over to it.  It looked a lot newer.  She wished desperately that she could go inside and watch a movie with Rory, but she couldn't.  She started to cry, thinking that she may never get back to her normal life.  She felt alone and scared.  Everything was happening so quickly, and not quickly enough.  She needed someone to hold her, to comfort her, but the only person who new the real story was Luke, and she knew that she couldn't get to attached to him.  What if Chris found out about him?  Then he would break up with her and she would never have Rory.  She could never live without Rory.

~*~

A\N-  Ok.  So this was a strange chapter, but this is a strange story!  Hehe.  Please review!!!  GOD BLESS THE USA!!!!


	5. Chapter Five

A/N- I am soooo sorry it took me so long to put this chapter up!  I have just been sooo busy with school and everything… but luckily school is almost over.  YAY!!!  Enjoy this chapter and I will try to update sooner next time!

~*~

Chapter Five

~*~

            Lorelei was awakened the next morning by the maid.  She had gotten home late that night, around 11:30.  Luckily, her parents were both sound asleep when she snuck in the house.  _'Another Sunday morning._  I used to like Sunday's, but now I know they mean that tomorrow is school.  School.  I haven't been to school in so long!  I hope I didn't have any homework over the weekend.  That would be a great way to start out the week, with an F on an assignment.'__

~*~

            Everyone was in the living room trying to make a conversation.

"Lorelei, do you have any plans for today?"  Emily questioned.

"Not that I know of.  I was thinking of maybe going and seeing Christopher, or going to this small town I heard of named Stars Hollow." She replied.

"Stars Hollow?  I've heard of that place before.  Some friends of mine who came to visit about a year ago stayed in an Inn in Stars Hollow.  It was a very fine Inn indeed.  I believe it was called the Independence Inn."  Richard said.  Lorelei almost choked on her water.

"The Independence Inn?  Are you sure that was the name of it?" she asked.

"Why yes.  I am almost positive." Richard answered.

"Why Lorelei?  Do you know something about this place?" Emily questioned.

"Oh no," Lorelei lied, "I have just heard the name a couple of times.  I really need to be going.  It's almost noon and I wanted to get a head start."

"A head start for what?  A few minutes ago you said that you didn't really have plans.  That you might see Christopher or stop at that Stars Hollow place."

"Exactly mom, I want to see Chris and go to Stars Hollow."

"Well alright.  Be home by 6:15.  No later."

"Alright. Bye mom, dad."  And then Lorelei left.  She was going to Stars Hollow, but she wasn't sure about going to see Chris.  She just wasn't ready to face him.

~*~

"Lukey!!!!!!!  I need coffee!"  Lorelei yelled as she walked through the door to Luke's Diner.  Right away everyone in the diner stopped talking and looked at her.  Finally a brown haired lady said to a Blonde, "Who is she?  And how does she know Luke?"

The blonde replied, "I don't know.  Maybe she was an ex-girlfriend who moved away from here when she was younger because she was into some trouble and then her parents finally think she is ready to move back here and she and Luke are just picking up right where they left off."

"That is a very good idea, Babette.  We should get started in telling everyone."  And then they were gone.  '_Patty and Babette!__  They sure are the same.  I should have been more careful.  Now everyone is going to think Luke and I are dating!'_

"Lorelei!  Come here."  An angry Luke yelled.  He walked into the storage room closely followed by Lorelei.

"Yes daddy?"  Lorelei said like a little girl who had just been caught giving her broccoli to the dog.

"Oh brother.  Don't give me that.  Now, do you have any idea who those people were?"

"Patty and Babette."

"How did you know that- wait, I know, it's because you are from the future, right?"

"Yes.  Why are you being so grouchy today?  Yesterday you were so cool and you acted like you believed me, and today you're, you're,"

"Human?  Look Lorelei, I want to believe you, but it's kind of hard.  You are just going to have to give me some time to figure stuff out.  I'm also grouchy because I am very serious about work, and you barging in screaming Lukey at the top of your lungs is a bit distracting."

"I'm sorry.  In the future you don't usually get so mad when I do that.  I'm just use to doing everything I do in the future, because I'm acting like myself in the future, not some 16 year old.  I may look 16, but I'm not."

"Ok.  Look, I'm sorry too.  I just got a little aggravated because I'm not use to you coming in and doing that.  Plus I'm already in a bad mood because this guy came in and was bugging me to put up some fliers for the next stupid festival thing we do."

"Oh my God!  Taylor!"

"Yeah.  You really must be from the future."

"I told you!" Lorelei stuck her tongue out at him.

"Are you sure this is how you act in the future?  Because you told me you were 34 in your so called future and you are acting like a 4 year old," Luke joked.

"I resent that!" Lorelei said in mock hurt.  The two talked a little more and Lorelei got coffee and then she left.

~*~

Lorelei drove onto the Gilmore residence driveway at 5:55.  She got out and went up to her room.  She was exhausted.  She had a wonderful day.  After she left Luke's she went to the Independence Inn and got a little something to eat, but didn't finish it.  She could tell that it was definitely not Sukie's cooking.  

Lorelei lay down on her bed and decided to take a nap before dinner.  She didn't remember every being so tired! She changed into some pajamas and then fell to the bed, already feeling herself drift into an easy sleep.

~*~

A/N- Alright, that's it for now.  I promise to have the next chapter up soon!  It is probably going to be the last one, but it will explain a lot of stuff.  PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter Six

Ch. 6  

Coming Back to Surprises

~*~

"Mom, mom wake up!" Rory Gilmore yelled one Friday evening.  "Come on!  We are going to be late for dinner with the grandparents!"

"Huh?  Where am I?" A very tired Lorelai asked.

"Uh…In your room." Rory said as if her mother had lost her mind.

"Rory? Rory, is that you?" Lorelai asked frantically.

"Yeah mom.  Who else would it be?  You fantasizing Luke waking you up?" Rory joked.

"Ha ha, very funny my little child.  I will forgive you this time.  Now come give mommy a hug," Lorelai said jumping up to hug a very confused Rory.

"Mom?  Not that I mind giving you hugs or anything, but are you ok?  You're acting really strange.  Did mommy have a bad dream?" Rory questioned as if talking to a two year old.

"The worst!  I've missed you so much honey!" Lorelai said, tears coming to her eyes.

"Ok…I am never letting you sleep again," Rory stated, obviously lost.

"Thanks honey.  I promise I'll explain everything later, but for now, I need to get dressed; otherwise your grandmother will have a cow about us being 3 minutes late."

"Okay," Rory said while walking out the door, still confused.

'So…It was all just a dream?  That is so strange.  It seemed so real.  And why did I wake back up before I had a chance to talk to Christopher again?  Does this mean that if I really did have a chance to do things over again, I wouldn't have Rory?  Nah, no way.  I love Rory way too much.  Maybe I just woke up then because dreams, or nightmares in this case, sometimes end at unexpected places.  Or maybe it's just because that's when Rory woke me up.  Well, either way, I still need to get ready for the grandparents,' Lorelai thought to herself, 'Although I really have seen enough of that house for the rest of my life.'

~*~

That night at Luke's after dinner

"Man, that sounds like one crazy dream!" Rory said as the two Gilmore's walked into Luke's for their meaning of existence, coffee.

"I know!  Only it wasn't a dream…it was a nightmare!" The elder Gilmore commented.  The two walked up to the counter where Jess was cleaning.  There was no one else in the diner, not even Luke.

"Hey, two coffees to go?" Jess asked after placing a simple kiss on Rory's cheek.

"Yep, that'll be good," they both replied.  While Jess went to get their coffee, Luke came down the stairs looking gruff and tired.  His expression quickly turned to shock and embarrassment when he saw Lorelai.

"It's about time you woke up, Luke," Jess commented, "You've been asleep since four, and you missed the dinner crowd!"

"Sorry, I was just really tired.  You can have tomorrow off.  Thanks for covering for me."

"No problem," Jess replied, then turned his attention to Rory.  "Hey, I got that book upstairs." Jess said shyly. 

"Ok, be back in a minute mom," Rory said.  Then the two teens disappeared up the stairs.

"So… you must have been really tired, I mean I never knew you to take the evening off." Lorelai said nervously.

"Yeah, I was," Luke said just as nervous, " I don't know what came over me.  I was fine up until four, but then I became very drowsy."

"Strange…same thing happened to me." 

"Weird."

They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a while until Luke finally asked, 

"Lorelai, do you think you might, uh, you know, go out sometime?" His face was bright red and he was sweating just a little bit.

"Um, yeah, sure." A bewildered Lorelai responded.  They both stared at each other for a while before Luke leaned in and placed a simple, yet surprisingly wonderful kiss on Lorelai's lips.

"I uh, I better go see what Rory and Jess are doing." Luke blushed as he ran up the stairs.  Soon after he left, Rory came bouncing down the stairs with no book, looking slightly flushed.

"Ready to go?" Rory asked Lorelai while grabbing their coffees.

"Uh, yeah.  Yeah, let's go," Lorelai said, coming out of her daze.

~*~

Gilmore Home

Lorelai was up in her room, replaying all the events from that day.  She was still in shock about what happened at the diner.  It was just all too weird.  Right after waking up from her "dream", the "dream" that she and Luke kissed in, the "dream" that she told Luke to ask her out in, Luke kisses her and asks her out!  Maybe this really did have something to do with her "dream", maybe not.  Maybe one day she would tell Luke about it, maybe not.

All of a sudden, Lorelai jumped off her bed and grabbed her calendar.  She had to know something once and for all.  She knew it was silly, but she had to know.  Rory's birthday was on August, 14.  In every calendar she got, Lorelai always put hers and Rory's birthday in it.  

Lorelai quickly flipped through the calendar until she got to August.  She quickly looked at August, 14, to find it wasn't there.  'Hmm, that's strange,' she thought to herself.  She was just about to close the calendar when something from August, 16, caught her eye.  It read, "Happy Birthday Rory!"

The End

~*~

A/N- So… how did ya'll like it?!  Weird ending, I know…. But I think its kinda cool in a spooky way, don't you guys?  I just gotta say a few quick things.  First of all…I really don't know when Rory's b-day is.  I just made that up.  Second, I want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed.  It meant,and still means, a lot to me.  Third of all, I wanna say please review this chapter because I really wanna know what you guys thought of it!  And last of all, look for a new story I'm writing.  It should be out before the end of summer.  Once again, THANK YOU!!!!!

Starrychick90~*


End file.
